


Blackout Curtains Down

by Katherine



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That is not a suit," Baymax said.</p>
<p>"Baymax, I think it's a dragon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout Curtains Down

The portal now had a far end that wavered to unknowably far away places. At least, that was what Hiro could work out from the news the people in that area of science provided. So maybe he shouldn't have been too surprised at how unfamiliar those that arrived through it were.

"That is not a suit," Baymax said. Hiro saw some resemblance to Fred's fire-breathing suit, admittedly. The flying had caused Hiro to assume—but it turned out to not be a vehicle or a robot either. That was clear once rider and creature were on the ground and they were nearer. "Baymax, I think it's a dragon."

"I will be a better healthcare companion when I have incorporated information about dragons," Baymax told Hiro.

"I'll get you some," Hiro promised. "But we might have to ask that guy. I think his dragon's extra unusual." It must be, since it was evidently real not legend.

 

Hiro definitely should have expected that Baymax would speak directly to the dragon. After all, Baymax had been built as a healthcare companion, not a vet. He was used to patients that talked back.

"I will adjust your prosthesis for best fit," Baymax said, already reaching. Toothless hissed and swung her tail back behind her, out of reach. "The patient is satisfied with her prosthesis," Baymax ventured.

Hiccup put in, firmly, "That's on exactly how she wants it."

 

The replacement to her tail didn't seem to make the slightest difference to Toothless' balance, or at least, Hiro couldn't imagine what more graceful flying would be. Flying, Baymax and Toothless got on well, racing and looping together. Of course they would need to get Toothless and Hiccup back to their own home; but for now, it was a great thing to have company in the air.


End file.
